Bone fixation methods and assemblies are known in the art. Among the elements known in such methods and assemblies are screw locking mechanisms that include one or more bone screws and a fixation means (for example, another screw, a plate, or a flange) that engages with or extends over at least a portion of one or more bone screws to fix them in place.
The above notwithstanding, there remains a need in the art for effective bone fixation assemblies.